Avatar of the Crystal: Kida's Diary
by Rebmakash
Summary: The things you find spelunking! A story of Kida's experiences with the Mother Crystal. Corrected from the


This is a re-vamped version. In my excitement I kind of, well, would look at a large section of it and would write down what I remembered, sometimes not looking back and forgetting things. I know that was stupid of me. Anyway, this is the CORRECT version.  
  
The diary entry is property of Queen Kidagakash.  
  
"Author's" Note  
  
Forgive the informality of this, but you simply won't believe what happened to me. One might say those books written by Disney Publications are nice little ways of pretending it was all true, that some great adventure really occurred 88 years ago.  
  
They're all true!  
  
I actually have proof, or at least something that's an incredible hoax. However, no one would believe me, or if I were to go to a museum with the stuff, they might destroy some of it to carbon date it and to test it's properties.  
  
I can't allow that. The net is the only place I can get this out without having this taken from me.  
  
Let me start from the beginning. I recently went on a trip to Mammoth Cave in Kentucky with my sib, Shahnahkehm. It's an amazing place. As we were taken along the tour, I noticed a blue twinkle from an ebony crack just off the path. Stupidly, not thinking to ask a guide about it, I lingered behind, much to my sibling's confusion, and waited for the group to go on. When I was left to my own devices, I left the path and crawled across a small rock plateau to reach for the light. Of course, Shahnakehm, being sensible, was yelling at me not to do that. I got a small tube from it. At its mouth, lo and behold, was a small Atlantean crystal! Further inside were rolled papers, scrolls really, and I think the crystal was helping to preserve them. The handwriting was so neat the writer, I don't think, knew how much letters could differ and still be readable. From this painstaking attempt to carefully copy each letter, I think the author couldn't write very well (yet). It was well  
written and all, but the exactness makes me think this person wasn't confident in the abilities.  
  
The writing was in English, thank God. At the top, in fact was "English version" in a more casual writing that didn't match. My eyes probably popped out of my head when I read the next line, which had very neatly written: "The Diary of Queen Kidagakash."  
  
Brainlessly I stuffed the whole thing into my backpack. Shahnahkehm was scolding me still, but was wondering what in the heck made me look so surprised. Then I stumbled off the rock table, in shock I guess, only to see the face of an approaching tour guide. He didn't look too happy. Needless to say I got us both kicked out of Mammoth Cave, but no one noticed what we had gotten from the place! Shahnakehm was understandably mad at me, calling me an idiot and such. Then I showed her. The first words out of her mouth after she picked her jaw off the ground were "I love you!" We are so lucky!  
  
So you may take this all as a story. You may take this as real. It doesn't matter. I just need to get this out! Disney didn't make a fictional story, but closer to a documentary done cartoon style. Think Pocahontas.  
  
Anyway, here it is, after the longest "Author's" (a term I use especially loosely here) note ever, here's her diary.  
  
English Version  
  
The Diary of Queen Kidagakash  
  
January 1, 1 C.F. (All King's Day)  
  
My husband, Milo Thatch, is finishing teaching me how to read and write. Additionally, he has been instructing me in the ability to inscribe in an artful fashion. He conferred to me writing is an artform in his culture. I wonder if it was such with our people thousands of years ago.  
  
I now wish to incorporate these skills to write about an event more than a year old.  
  
For so long it has been a mist in my mind, memories hidden in the air before me.  
  
Late nights I have spent contemplating, concentrating to try and reclaim them. My reach grows further with every attempt, and sometimes, I can reclaim a part of my past. Now, finally, I have gained enough to relate my experience with the Mother Crystal to my descendants, the future kings and queens. I doubt I may ever recall everything. One memory was my realization there were too many sights, emotions, and sensations to contemplate, so my retelling is but half a key. To my descendants, what I am about to confer is only a tiny portion of what may be experienced if the Crystal takes a future host.  
  
The column on which we stood descended into the unknown below. Milo stood beside me, clearly as worried as I. My captor, the one named Helga, also stood beside me, ready to subdue me if necessary. Rourke, her superior, appeared notably relaxed despite entering this unknown area. The stone grinded loudly against itself.  
  
The chamber was dark, but even before my eyes could adjust I clearly saw a ball of light with silhouetted shapes rotating around it. The stonework in the area, luminated by the blue fireball, a star, revealed ancient designs of great masterwork. The column finally stopped, its surface vying with the floor around it. I needed not to see to hear the hum of the light like so many voices deep in sacred song.  
  
My eyes adapted. The silhouettes claimed a similar handiwork upon them. Their features, especially the eyes, glowed with a notable light, thought their brightness was incomparable to the energy of that which they orbited. Quickly, the designs became recognizable to me.  
  
"Ohhh... the kings of our past!" My eyes bleared in awe, respect, and sorrow. I dropped, prostrate, my head bowed in prayer. Momentarily I was oblivious to all else, for nothing else mattered. I asked for forgiveness for defiling their chambers and bringing these outsiders into our city. I believe I said, "Nishentoap Adlantisag keloabtem gabren karoaklemek bet gim demoatem net getunosentem barnoatlemek bet kagib lewidyoak."  
  
The feeling of a hand on my shoulder gave me a start. I jerked up my head and looked up into the sympathetic eyes of the scholar, Milo. "Uh, Kida... I'm sorry."  
  
Rourke walked to the edge of the pool over which floated the stones of the kings. As I stood, he kicked at a pebble, making it roll into the placid water. The orb of light turned an angry shade of angry red, and a smooth echoing roar came from it, like wind. It sent out beams of the same color scanning the chamber. A strange feeling came over me, and it seemed familiar, somehow, like from a dream or a distant memory. I clutched my crystal in instinct and for security.  
  
"C'mon, let's get this over with. I don't like this place," I heard Helga voice in a grim tone.  
  
Rourke turned his attention to Milo. "All right, thatch. What's next?"  
  
The well-learned man looked at him a little shocked and annoyed. "Okay, there's a giant crystal hovering a hundred and fifty feet above our heads over a bottomless pit of water. Doesn't anything surprise you?!"  
  
"The only thing that surprises me is you're still talking and that thing's not in the truck yet. Now move it!"  
  
"I don't know how to move it! I don't even know what's holding it up there!"  
  
One of the crimson beams fell to me. I looked to its source, feeling now as if it had a presence. Both it and the shaft of light cooled to their pristine blue, seemingly relieved by my being there. Distant voices, like they were many Winyin away, became audible, yet never met my ears. All, save one, were indistinct.  
  
"Kidatoap... Masik." With that, my crystal, glowing a brighter blue than ever, floated up into my line of sight, pointing to the floating, shimmering sphere. I instantly recognized the warmth of the voice that spoke to me. How could I not? And yet the voice was not just one...  
  
"Matim." I whispered knowing, smiling. I could sense her there with me. A warmth like her loving embrace I felt as the chamber turned to a glaring white. The flash faded, but new sensations replaced it. My vision had improved from before; the chamber was nearly as bright as day and the voices grew closer and more distinct. They chanted an ancient religious hymn I heard not before. I heard, saw, and felt little more than what the Heart of Atlantis allowed. I could barely make out the heat of the brewing argument between the male voices.  
  
"Masik ..." My mother and the Mother Crystal called me to them. I began to walk onward, the movement of my legs not entirely under my own power. I had simply desired to move, but the will of the crystal was the driving force of my limbs. New information became available, as if someone's' mind was opened to me. It became clear why I must do this was not to rediscover my mother's love, but the fate of our people rested upon me and... someone else I could not yet determine. My body stopped, just short of falling into the pool.  
  
I was barely able to hear the argument continue. I worried for Milo, who was a friend, yet, something more. Additionally, it was not my well-being he needed worry for. He, too, seemed to care for our people, and it was with them his thoughts must lay, not me. Reassurance met my mind, and permission granted before I could ask. A whirr came from the Crystal, commanding my movement. To look at him I was turned around as I spoke. The future King later told me my eyes had radiated with "the purest of light" and, despite the fear, love, comfort and intimidation I felt, my countenance displayed none.  
  
I spoke to him not with my own voice and tones, but those combined with the voices of the past. The resonance of these voices inside me was simultaneously comforting and disconcerting. "Solesh matonoat Mylo Thatchtoap. Kwalm teredsenen." The Mother Crystal allowed me to let him know all would be well and not to fear. Milo acknowledged this with a nod, and I know he was the only one who could. I heard not what he said.  
  
For a brief second longer I did not move, for I still had a choice to make. Staying meant the city would remain in its crumbling state at best and surrendering myself meant two things: the probable salvation of our people and the likely demise of myself, just as my mother before me, lost to all. I gave my answer, for, truly, there was no choice.  
  
"Athehsna... Sako," a child's voice sang, announcing my decision. In my head played instruments of old and voices even older. As I heard this, I stepped forward, my movements no longer my own. At first I expected to fall into the water, but the unbelievable happened. My foot touched the calm pond and found footing, as if the boundlessly deep pool as but a shallow puddle. I slowly, steadily continued, the music commanding my stride as I know ripples expanded behind me. Every beat called for a footstep, as my crystal continued to point the way, suspended just ahead of me. My eyes were locked onto the entity that was Mother and all those who came before. Still in it's beam, I walked underneath the star. As I did so, the stones of the kings opened like the petals of some mysterious, enchanted flower, fully exposing the Heart of Our City. Abruptly I was allowed to turn and avert my gaze from it as all search beams met my own. I faced Milo once again, a fearful, amazed look on his  
face. The Mother Crystal increased my breathing slightly, ensuring I took that important breath before it all began.  
  
The beam upon me narrowed to a thin ray of intense light, focusing until only my crystal caught the light with an explosion like a giant crashing wave from underwater. I glimpsed an aureole of blue light surround me as I was, once again, blinded by a flash. Yet it mattered not at this point, for I closed my eyes as a young child would, eyes heavy with sleepiness. An incredible surge of energy ran through me, and I suddenly felt as if my weight was gone. Even the weight of my hair, clothes, and jewelry was lifted. My feet broke from the water's surface. I felt as if I were being lifted by my mother's gentle arms, but, instead of lifting only my body, my heart, my very spirit, too, was uplifted. I needed not to open my eyes to distinguish a brighter light now surrounding me. As I entered what must have been the Heart of Atlantis, I felt a cool, soothing sensation upon my skin, yet there was a heat of intense energy behind it. Immediately, I could feel my body being manipulated  
as if by so many different hands, spinning me this way and that. As its being infused itself into mine, the voices seemed only Kaytan away, and the chanting became more powerful, more intense. I could subtly feel my own crystal melding with my heart. My mind began to swim with emotions from the cruelest anger to the gentlest of contentments. I was flooded with images and memories I never had, and reassurances for the future came to me. With my senses heightened to the stars, I could see myself reform, a spinning cobalt sliver of energy taking the shape, yet only the shape, of my previous form.  
  
Feelings I cannot do justice to describing met my consciousness. Momentarily I felt an intuition so grand it was almost omniscience. Vision came not from my still closed eyes, but from all around, at every angle, of everything. I clearly saw and felt Milo's reactions, as well as Rourke's and Helga's. I saw myself finally as a translucent blue entity of light. My hair and loose-fitting clothes swirled about me as if I were underwater. Hair became perfectly clear as it passed in front of my face, leaving features unobscured.  
  
I slowly became us. Our being then slowed, crackling with energy, as did our stones. Still, the liquid crystal that was our new form spun, droplets leaving a bit of hair, crossing our face to join the other side of our head. Our arms spread, we floated down to the water, slowing before making contact. Amazingly, the water repelled, creating an inverted dome beneath us, and we landed at water level on air.  
  
We viewed Milo step forward, held back by Rourke the mercenary.  
  
"Hold your horses, Loverboy," Rourke said as I felt his avarice.  
  
"Kida...!" His concerned, astonished voice was as easily understood as if we stood next to him. The scholar's voice seemed to fully awaken the Mother Crystal, for yet another voice sang.  
  
"Omaneh..." Our eyes opened and I went blind. The Crystal's consciousness was increasing. Like water it spread over my mind, dulling the senses. I believe I heard Milo repeat my name in disbelief, but it may have been an echo.  
  
Our form stepped forward, the reverse dome of water below moving with us. The Stones of the Kings, their energy lost, crashed into the water around us. Tidal waves of water rose, but drench us they did not, our energies repelling them. Water rolled off the invisible sphere around us. We stepped ashore, lowering the barrier.  
  
All but one looked at us, at me, aghast at what had happened. Rourke, unamazed saw an opportunity to capture the Heart, and, eyes gleaming with greed, he reached toward us.  
  
"No! Don't touch her," Milo voiced a warning now barely audible. I could only sense Rourke pulling back. Even the sensation of the power flowing through my, our, form was diminishing. As my awareness of the outer world decreased, my awareness of something else grew. Another change was still to come. While the Mother Crystal had, as of yet, only changed me physically, another would change mentally and spiritually.  
  
As the world became void we walked on past my and soon to be our future captors and beyond the future savior of Atlantis.  
  
. . .  
  
I know not how long it was before I became aware of anything. Even now everything from the time is vague. Night gave way to a mysterious light that surrounded me, swirling on a thick, endless band. It was like glowing river water or swirling mist, moving so quickly it would normally make anyone faint. It was both beauty and enigma. Still I felt so many emotions that did not come from me.  
  
I looked to myself, discovering I was the center of this energy. My body reminded me of the form I knew I possessed beyond my mind, because, though not blue or crystalline, it was transparent like a spirit. Because I still lacked weight, I had the most incredible need to move the hair away from my face, despite the fact I could see though it. Yet I know there was, as before, much more to all. The sensations were endless, but either the Mother Crystal would not, or my mind cannot, bring those memories back to me.  
  
There was some time I spent searching around for anything, I recall, but could not move from the center of the whirlwind. I finally discovered figures in the stream of light, vague, but present. I am guessing I turned my gaze, for my next memory was the image of glowing white eyes in a bluish, stoic face. Somehow I could feel an emotion from it: love.  
  
"Matim?" I could not speak, though the words seemed to echo around me.  
  
She nodded, mute as I was. Mother appeared the way she must have appeared in her final moments of life while she was known to us, as a half-crystal entity.  
  
"Matim!" I reached, hoping to hug her, but I was bound in place. My hands could only touch her shoulders, though I know not how they felt. Still appearing emotionless she came closer to allow me to embrace her, and she put her arms around me as well.  
  
"I have missed you so much!" I voiced in my normal manner of speech. There was no direct response, but a felling I cannot describe fully. It was both and neither love and sorrow. An indefinite period of time later she released me. I did not, but she simply flowed through my arms the way water moves out of one's hand. I know now she was waiting.  
  
A new figure appeared in the band of light and it emerged, a smoky sapphire spirit that was a King of Our Past. I bowed as best I could, glancing up to my horror to discover whom it was. My father, King Kashekehm Nedakh, was now a Past King.  
  
"Tab! Tabtoap!" I know my eyes should have bleared, but I remember not if they did.  
  
"Kidatoap?" His lips were unmoving. He looked around at this mysterious place, and then turned his gaze to my mother. "Sheridona!" Father floated to her and grasped her lovingly. Though I could feel his love and relief, I felt something more. I could feel his sickness, lingering after death. The illness was of the spirit, and was not unlike guilt and regret. It was a feeling so strong it was painful.  
  
Father released her and said something to us both I cannot bring to mind. Additionally, he began to confess about the past of our people, but that, too, was lost to me. A brightening of the spiritual wall around us cut him short, and he took Mother's hand and began to progress back toward the rapid water.  
  
"Kwalm! Matimtoap! Tabtoap!" I stretched my arms to them, not wanting them to leave me.  
  
"Gamoak, Kidatoap." Father continued to say I must be strong and that they would love me always. I sadly said farewell and told them I would always love and never forget them. It was not enough. It had been too short...  
  
Suddenly I felt intense power and exhaustion surge through me. I am still not sure if I felt my body or if it was my mind. Hoping to discharge it I spread my arms. When that was not successful, I was forced to curl my body, or at least the one I had control of. If I had needed to breathe, I would have gasped for air. Wave after wave went through me, each more intense than the last. III clutched my own arms, fearing they might be ripped off. My energy was drained away like a long grueling battle with prey. I tried to cry out, but I had no sound, no breath to scream. I trembled as my arms, legs back and head involuntarily straightened. I no longer had control of this form, either. It was too much. The feeling was unbearable, but it was not physical pain. Perhaps it was more like emotion being taken away, starting with happiness to leave the sorrows and angers to conquer.  
  
Then it all stopped. All was dull and still. The wall was dimming and the sensation absent. Drowsiness took me, and I floated limp. Again the world became dark as I drifted off into what must have been sleep.  
  
. . .  
  
Vague sense came to me. Comparatively few emotions I felt, and it was almost lonely. I could still feel my mother. She was lowering me, it seemed, into a bed like when I was a child. Her gentle touchy was comforting, and she whispered into my mind's ear. The words were similar to "All transgressors have met destiny, all saviors saved." There was a sensation of a soft kiss on my brow, and I suddenly felt. The first feeling may have been an exhale.  
  
There was a belief falling sensation, but someone caught me by the waist and shoulders. Slowly I straightened and became fully aware of where I was. I had slept. Upward I looked into gentle brown eyes that seemed to radiate concern.  
  
"Milo?" I began to smile, but was surprised to find I was grasping something. I looked down and slowly opened my hand. It was the coral and pearl bracelet my mother had unconsciously taken from me so many millennia ago. Returning it was a sign of her love, remaining longer than the life of her body. Though resized, I still wear it today. I looked at it lovingly, but even then I could recall I would never see my parents again. I pressed my lips together to hold back the tears, which I know, were real. Silently I thought a goodbye to my parents. "Gamoak Tabtoap gim Matimtoap."  
  
A warm touch from Milo caused me to look again to him as he smiled kindly. I was overwhelmed with relief the ordeal was over. It was then I remembered something else Mother told me. Though she did not say how, she gave me the feeling if the scholar came not, the people would live no more. Biting my lip I threw my arms around him, smiling with the deepest gratitude. I embraced him tightly, relieved from the pain of the body and of worry.  
  
His head lifted off my shoulder, and I let him go. I looked again into his smiling face and with a motion of the head he signaled me to turn. First I was stunned. Joy then unlike anything I had ever known rushed through me. Where essentially all I had known in my life was the Palace, the plaza and the market, before me was an expanded, new city, a greater city, water draining away from it. Buildings I had only seen underwater revealed themselves. Without thought I paced to the edge of the plaza to gaze at the Atlantis we know today. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.  
  
Avert my gaze I could not from my new home, but I knew Milo had followed, now standing beside me. I sensed others look on in awe as well. They were the doctor, Cookie, and some others. They were the saviors.  
  
I could only hope. I stood beside who was likely to be the greatest man in Atlantis since the Mebelmoak and could only pray. Slowly I moved my hand to his, gently touching it with my fingertips. Eagerly his hand went to mine, and I took it readily. Like our lives our fingers intertwined. I knew then this man was more than a friend. I loved him, and from his grasp I knew he loved me in return. Beyond anything I could have fathomed happened on this day of the Pewurmoak, the day of the Cataclysm of Fire. Our people had been saved. I had felt love from my parents. And in a stranger I found love.  
  
Our thoughts as one, we both  
  
(The scroll was torn off here. Where the rest is I don't have a clue.)  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, and the crystal chamber and finale scenes are property of Disney. The name "Sheridona," but not the character, is my (Rebmakash's) property along with the events of the "inner sanctum" scene. 


End file.
